


Everything he ever wanted

by Thaum



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thaum/pseuds/Thaum
Summary: She had no choice but to end up, where she did, hadn't she?





	Everything he ever wanted

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language.

It had been weeks, since her brother had left Kings Landing, headed to Winterfell. King in the North, once again. The only crown, that he could wear without suffocating. And he had left her, left the throne, left a burned country and hopeless people. He had left everything behind and her to handle it. When she had looked into his eyes, as he stood there, the crown in his hand, dropped by his side, she knew she looked at a broken man. He had seen too much, done too much, lost too much. The sound of metal hitting stone still rang in her ears, the memory clear in her mind. She would never forget it. "I cannot do this anymore. Forgive me."

Forgive me. She had listened to his words and had felt nothing of substance. No anger, no disappointment, not even a glimpse of surprise. Just pity for the delusional boy, that still stuck somewhere deep inside of him, turning his existence into hell. "I am so terribly tired." He had hung his head. "They haunt me. At night. At daylight. In every corner and shadow. How can you stand all this..?" He gestured around, his voice trembling. "See, what we've done. What a terrible price we paid. I never wanted this." She had taken the crown off the ground, thinking about how ridicoulous huge it looked in her small hands. It seemed to fit a lot better in Jons. But the place their world had become and Jon weren't compatible anymore. "It's never been about what _we_ wanted." He had stared at her then, while she pressed her lips into a thin line, maybe finally realizing. Maybe not. It was of no consequence. It had never been.

They had shattered a kingdom. Had slayed thousands. So many had lost everything. ' _Everything_.' No, it hadn't been about what she wanted. She'd been a fool to think, she could stop it. The Gods knew, she had tried. She'd torn a part of her that day she took his life, and yet, she'd achieved nothing by it. She'd been alone since then, but still, he'd never left her. In every thought, every idea she found pieces of him. His voice in her head, questioning her for her every decision, challenging her, criticizing her. ' _And you by my side.'_ What a terrible price she'd paid. The war went on, piece by piece had clicked into place, while she had done nothing, frozen inside and out. Watching with growing horror, until she had given in and a deathly certainty had taken its place and all her fears away. No, it had never been about what anybody wanted, but what he had planned. And so she became, what she had to in the end because there was no way around it. Protected by plots and scheming, far beyond death. Nothing kind or honourable, but true for once, by his design, forged into steel and able to do, what had to be done. The Queen of a Kingdom of Ashes and Ice, more beautiful than ever. And everything he'd ever wanted.


End file.
